User blog:Jacob southmage/Information revealed form Mahj memories (spoilers)
Mahjarrat memories information This is a basic synopsis of the new information released through the new content mahjarrat memories, if you want a more detailed version, check out the Mahjarrat memories section on the rs wikia. I will also add information that may already be known so don't moan about it if you see it. Under Construction Memories Akthanakos (Trapped by Enakhra guy) *At the beginning of the second age Senttisten (i know its probably spelt wrong) and the area around it was owned by a god called Loarnab. *Loarnab had many heads, a low intellect but tremendous might. *Zaros captured Loarnab and bound him by magic, using him as a living power source for his forces *Due to the arrival of an army of demons and their god being captured, Zaros was accepted quickly by the humans living there. *Zaros spent his time in Sentisten while his forces captured villages in the surrounding area. *All those captured were brought into the priesthood and taught religion, law, the infernal language etc *He sent those priests as emmisaries and missionary's into surrounding villages to build his army. *Due to zaros's leadership Senttistens streets were filled with temples, schools and offices *Zaros taught the humans new agricultural techniques such as crop rotation Azzanadra (Zaros's no1 fan) For years after Zaros's death Azzandra pretended he was still in contact with him and relayed orders to Zaros's armies. At some point Azzanadra believed he could actually hear zaros in his head and believed he heard, and I quote 'Saradomin will be crushed for his insolence. Zamorak will be punished for his betrayal. Armadyl will suffer for his arrogance. I will mete your vengeance upon all of them! '. Bilrach (Crazy daemonheim guy) *Life in Freneska was harsh, and the mahjarrat were using most of their powers just to survive the harsh conditions *They were having conflicts with neighbouring tribes known as Mahserrat and Chelon-Mah *The ritual of rejuvenation was done to 'cull the weak' and keep the mahjarrat strong *The tribes leader was determined by who was the strongest (presumed Azzanadra, Temekal or Salisard as they are specifically mentioned) *Most of the mahjarrat chose to leave with Icthlarin, however a few disagreed and after a conflict Salisard was killed, every other mahjarrat then left with Icthlarin. *No Mahjarrat returned to Freneskae since that day. Enahkra (Crazy woman) Basically how zamorak persuaded the other mahjarrat to join him. Enakhra was with zamorak from the beginning. Hazeel (Guy whose dead to some and alive to others) *Mahjarrat don't eat food or drink, in fact this makes them regurgicate, the only reason they would drink would be to socialise with humans better, or to disguise themselves *Mahjarrat survive on a inner power source that leaks away slowly over the years. *Demon's don't eat either, they are powered by another power source altogether (however its unknown what this source is) Because of this powersource demons skin is generally very warm, this power source is also the reason they combust when they die. General Khazard (Guy we've beaten 3 times and still won't die) He was too young to have a memory. Jhallen (Guy who got sacrificed in the last ritual) *zamorak, wahisietal, Hazeel and Zemourgal became Legatus's (basically the zarosian version of a commander) *Kharshai, Ralvash, Lamistard, Lakosta, AKthanakos, Lucien, Untrad and Kolten became tribunus's (an Legatus's lieutenant) *Azzanadra, Enakhra, Jhallen, MIzarch, Palkeera, Bilrach and Nabor became Pontifex's (leader of the church) *Sliske and Trindine became a secret police force *Zamorak became legatus maximus and Azzanadra became Pontifex Maximus. Kharshai (formerly known as Koschei the Deathless) *Almost all mahjarrat are born with a inbuilt sense of bloodlust save Kharshai *The menaphite war ended with a failed attack against Menaphos by the Zarosians *less than 500 mahjarrat travelled with Icthlarin to Gielinor, after the war there were less than 100 left. *Tumeken sacrifices himself and his army in a last ditch attempt to save Menaphos, Tumeken explodes causing what is essentially a nuke on the battlefield, the only survivors are the people Azzanadra managed to shield from the blast. *The Kharidian area use to look like the swamp area in the far South east of Kharidia, Tumekens sacrifice turned the area into desert. Lamistard (Guy whose tunnel under zemouregals fortress you use) *When zamorak ascended a lot of myth's were made about him *When zamorak returned a lot of zarosians converted to zamorakians *Zamorak came with an army of demons bigger than zaros's army *Zamorak declared war on all the gods when he returned. Lucien (became a god, almost) *The staff of armadyll gives the user the ability to comprehend and manipulate the nature of things, as long as your not stabbing people with it. *Because the zamorak didn't know how to properly use the staff, anyone who had recently come into contact with it became a ghost (the people from the ghostly robe sidequest) Mizzarch (He died 1500 years ago) *Zaros told the humans new farming methods and settlement methods, these involved aquaducts, crop rotation etc *Humans actually do use the toilet, apparently getting rid of human waste was a problem and citys filled up with it. Zaros taught the humans about a basic sanitation system. *Zaros taught the humans the common tongue, though before that it was known as the infernal tongue this might be the language spoken in infernus/pandemonium where the demons come from. *Zaros decided education was top priority and made everyone try to learn to read and write. About 1 in 5 people could read and 1 in 10 could write. Moia (started a trend in half human half mahj's) She is not a mahjarrat incase you didn't know, so therefore she doesn't have a memory. Palkeera (Khazards mum) *The demons come from infernus/pandemonium/the infernal realm, it is a land like freneskae but mostly made of jagged rocks and fire. *The first demons were known as infernals, they were overthrown later by the Chthonians. *The most common demons you see around Gielinor are known as Avernics, they were slaves to the Chthonians and the infernals. *THe chthonians were more concerned with laws then war, they made a legal system in the realm which was mostly made of laws that would confuse other people in order so the Chthonians could gain the advantage. *They were also cannibals and absorbed the knowledge of any demon they consumed, however the Avernics could not be consumed. *During this time the Avernics were tribal and primitive and often had conflicts with each other. *The avernics were split into different subspecies which included the Tsutsaroth who were the strongest, followed by the winged Alyaroth, and then by the wingless Byzroth. They ruled over each other with brute force. Basically with most demons you find in Gielinor, if they have no wings (lesser, greater, black, delrith, Agrith Na etc) then they were Byzroth, if they had wings (I can only think of Kalger the Warmonger) then they were Alyaroth. I'm not sure about this but the only Tsutsaroth in Gielinor is Kril Tsutsaroth from god wars. *Zaros tricked the ruler of the realm into giving him 12 legions of demons, made up of 12 Chthonian commanders and Avernics. This army was bigger than that of any other god. *In senttisten demons lived alongside humans with Chthonians living in huge houses and the Avernics being lower class. *After zamorak overthrew zaros he agreed to overthrow the Chthonians in exchange for service from the Avernics, it took him 20 years but zamorak had either destroyed or banished all Chthonians to the abbyss. *The abbysal portal in viggoras folly (slayer tower) was an attempt to summon the Chthonians back. Ralvash (I dunno, I think he was sliske's friend) Sliske had a hit play which involved sliske dragging people off the street, putting enchanted wooden masks on them. And the wooden masks would control their movement, eventually causing the actors to stab each other in the finale. If you were a mahjarrat or demon living in senttisten it was likely you watched this play. Sliske(Heh, lets play a little game) *The chtholian ruler was called Hostilus the Autocrat, he was very knowledgable as he had consumed so many infernals and other chtholian's. Wahisietal(also known as alithewise) *There was figure known as Mother Mah, who supposedly created the mahjarrat. She taught them magic, construction and other secrets of survival. When she fell asleep she would send thousands of Muspah into the dreams of the mahjarrat, unless they waked her with a pilgramage. If she was angry she would create huge earthquakes and avalanches and only the ritual of enervation would calm her. *THe ritual of Rejuvenation started as tradition. *Mahjarrat don't lose power on freneskae but they do on gielinor, Zaros taught them this and he made the rejuvenation marker that is seen near Ghorrock today. *The ritual of Enervation was basically a mass breeding session. *Zaros chose the date of every 500 years that the ritual should be done. *Syzygy was discovered by human astrologers and is how humans tell the date. It is also how the mahjarrat measure the time between rituals. Zamorak (Chaos!) He is a god not a mahjarrat, so no memorie's. Zemouregal (Pfft, if sliske can do it I can do it.) *Zamorak wasn't banished, he left gielinor of his own free will to help the demons *For helping Zamorak draken was promised Hallowvale and Lucien was promised Forinthery. *Armadyll and Saradomin witnessed the death of Zaros, Zamorak passed out afterwards and was taken to infernus by Thammaron. Armadyll took the staff of armadyll and Saradomin took the STone of Jas. *The god wars started 20 years after the death of zaros with zamorak bringing an army of demon from infernus to attack everyone with. Category:Blog posts Category:Lore Category:Mahjarrat Category:Demons Category:What I Learned